Remember Me
by AFireInTheShadows
Summary: Spot and Blink grew up together in an orphanage, but then Blink is adopted and it tares Spot apart. 6 years later they cross paths again. Can long lost best friends reunite after so much has changed? Prestrike
1. 1893: Age 11

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Newsies. I wish I did, but no they belong to Disney just like everything else.

Summary: Blink and Spot were best friends, when they were growing up in an orphanage. But they are separated and it tares them both apart. And yet their paths cross once more about 6 years later. The question is will they remember each other? Or will they even want to? NO SLASH

starts in 1893 about age 11

* * *

Black Tuesday was what this day would forever be remembered as in Spots mind because today was the end of an era. It was the end of the only happiness Spot had ever known. Today his best and only friend was being taken away. 

Blink was being adopted, which as selfish as it sounded Spot never wanted it to happen. He wanted Blink to stay with him and be best friends forever but Spot knew better then most that life never turned out like you wanted.

He should be happy for Blink. He was being adopted and put into a good home with a loving family, with arms wide open ready to accept this boy into their lives and hearts. Blink was lucky. Spot should be happy but he wasn't. Blink being adopted was not a part of the plans they had put together, and though Spot would never admit it he was a little jealous that it was Blink and not him who got to go. He would miss Blink, a lot.

Back when he met Blink it was like a new chapter in his life began. Blink was the first good thing to happen to him in such a long time that Spot never wanted to let go. Blink was his best friend they joked around, pulled pranks, talked and just made living in a stuffy catholic orphanage(just as fun as it sounds) worth while. And for Spot this was the worst thing that could happen to him. His best friend was leaving _without him_ and it was enough to shatter his already scarred and broken heart into a million pieces and without Blink no one would be there to help him pick up the pieces.

Today was the end of his life as he knew it.

* * *

Review please. 


	2. 1895: Spot Age 13

Disclaimer: still don't own Newsies.

Special thanks to those who reviewed for last chapter.

Rating: T for mild swearing and implied child abuse.

Chapter 1

About 2 years later 1895

* * *

Spot was alone. That familiar feeling consumed his heart turning him angry and bitter. Since Blink left him he had sunk into a deep despair. He cut himself off from the rest of the world, never truly recovering from the betrayal he felt. Time did nothing to heal his wounds, if anything it made it worse. Blink had left him all alone, just like his parents had done before him. This feeling of betrayal slowly festered in to loathing. 

And now that two years have passed Spot despised Blink and all that he stood for, he hated Blink almost as much as he hated himself. Spot was 13 now. He was never adopted and it was no wonder as to why. He was violent, anti-social and rude. Nobody wanted a broken teenager they only wanted young carefree children. So Spot had been put into foster care. One after another, no one would keep him very long.

* * *

It's been a week in this new home. And it was bad. Spot couldn't take it anymore, so one night he ran. 

Running from his problems it was what he was known for. Running fast, strong and far. It was the one thing he was good at. He ran until his legs burned, his lungs threatened to collapse. He ran until his knees gave out and he fell to the ground.

Gasping he looked up blearily blinking heavily as he fought to stay conscious, he heard the sound of the ocean hitting the docks. _Docks? Where am I?_ He wondered faintly in the back of his mind. The last thing he remembered was the distinct sound of footsteps approaching. Then he felt a sudden pain in the back of his head. And then it all went black.

* * *

When Spot woke up. The first thing he noticed was that his feet were cold. Someone had stolen his shoes and the 10 cents he had in his pocket. 

_Fuck!_ He rose and tenderly touched his head where he had been hit. It ached, and he felt dried blood. If he didn't have a concussion he'd be fine but if there was one he might not wake up the next morning. But he wouldn't risk going to the hospital and end up being sent back there. He'd rather risk never waking up then going back there.

He pushed himself up into a standing position, his legs were stiff and they shook as he placed his full weight onto them. He was dizzy, he grabbed the wall and remained still for a moment to let the pain subsided and he began to walk aimlessly down the street for a bit. Looking down an alley he noticed a big gangster type guy, he also noticed that this guy was wearing his shoes.

_Fucker!_ Spot felt the rage build up in his chest. When he got angry he also got stupid and extremely impulsive; bad combination. The next thing he knew he was sprinting towards the guy and punched him in the jaw with all the strength he could muster. Which wasn't much but it caught this guy's attention.

"Give me back my shoes, asshole. And my money" Spot snarled. Taking a step back waiting for the reaction.

The guy straightened and looked at Spot and then punched him in the face. After his head stopped spinning Spot braced himself for another attack. When it didn't happen he looked at the guy again, who was looking at him as if he were the biggest moron in all of New York.

"Can I have my shoes back?" Spot tried again.

"I don't know what you are talking about, these is my shoes"

"No those are mine you bastard"

"Watch your language boy, you insult me again it'll be da last thing you do." Menacingly he stepped forward. So did Spot. He figured he probably wouldn't be able to keep his mouth shut (Blink always said he couldn't) so he might as well put up a decent fight before he was killed, he always knew he would die young.

Spot had always been small for his age but he always knew how to handle himself but it was no mystery who would win if a real fight were to go down. This guy towered over him by at least 5 inches, he outweighed Spot by at least 20 pounds. He was mostly muscle while Spot was just skin and bones. But Spot sure as hell wasn't gonna go down like a pansy. He raised his arms ready to fight.

The guy just laughed down at him. "Do you know what would happen to me if I killed you right now?" he asked pulling out a switchblade.

"You'd get blood on your shirt and _my_ shoes" Spot smirked, finding himself caring less and less that he was about to die.

He moved the switchblade closer to his throat ignoring Spots last remark.

"Absolutely nothing" he said slowly.

Spots full attention was now on the metallic edge of the knife as it was now pressed against his neck. He failed to notice the guys other hand reaching up behind him.

Then once again pain erupted in the back of his skull as his head was slammed into the wall. Spot found himself slipping into the familiar arms of involuntary sleep. He was unconsciousness before he hit the ground.

* * *

Poor Spot knocked out 2 times in one chapter. he needs a helmet 

Review please. tell me what you think.


End file.
